


IKEA and Pizza?

by countrysundae



Series: Requests [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, IKEA, Shopping, Slice of Life, The Iconic IKEA video, comedic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: “How about a fic with Johnny where they meet in Ikea (wgslhs yes it’s based off that video) and they wander around together looking for a lamp and pillows, and she ends up coming over to help him fix his shelf that he bought (they don’t fix the shelf).” - Request from Tumblr





	IKEA and Pizza?

“God, it’s freezing.” You mutter to yourself as you lock the door to your car, venturing in the chilly, rainy day in search of some new decor for your new apartment. You had spent the better half of the day cleaning and finishing unpacking boxes, realizing you needed more storage space, as well as some new items that would freshen up the refurbished apartment. It was getting quite late in the day, the sun setting on your drive over to the big warehouse that was IKEA, bypassing the Target in town for some cheaper, and hopefully more stylish options for your organizing needs.

You scurry into the blue and yellow building, shopping list in hand, grabbing a rickety blue cart once you’ve made it out of the cold of the chilling December day. The aisles and rows of everything homeware made your jaw drop in awe. Row after row of silverware, bookshelves, bedding, closets, and organizational items was astounding to you! You never knew there were so many different plugs and chairs and mattresses all in one place collectively. You had never lived by an IKEA before, but, now that you had been transferred at your marketing job, you felt like you were going to blow a lot of your paychecks here.

“IL-LL-HU-LT…?” You question the fancy looking pieces of the row you just traveled into. The store was kind of dead at this hour, which was nice for you to browse and take your time getting lost in between the aisles and rows of futuristic looking objects. You frown as you look at all the other names on the tags of the items places neatly out for display. You couldn’t pronounce more than half of them even though you were sincerely trying your best.

“Stay focused!” You whisper in the aisle of modern appliances and electronics, shaking your head to yourself as you exit the long row of shiny new items. Your cart was empty still and you had already been here twenty minutes. You had minor flashbacks to you roaming the floor of Target and you didn’t want to do that again, getting things you certainly didn’t need - you were on a mission to complete the rest of your living space.

You are trying to pull yourself together when you exit the lane of electronics, back onto the floor of the show floor space once more, following the arrows to be twisted around more as you accidentally bump into two giggling boys who were chasing each other with pillows. You let out a yelp of shock, though, you were the one bumping into the other people, as they should be the ones in a state of bewilderment, not yourself.

“Oh! I uh- sorry!” You say as the one who was clad in a jean jacket with a bright pink shirt on underneath, looking so startled down at you and your cart. “I didn’t see you sorry!” You stammer out again, holding up to wave, giving a sheepish grin in the process of trying to dart around them.

“Oh no sorry!” He says, deep baritone voice coming out to make you jump, dark cat-like eyes softening once he sees you aren’t of any danger to him - just a simple girl with a bright blue shopping cart gripped into her hands. “We got kind of carried away anyway.” He smiles at you then, revealing his pearly whites to you, then looking over his shoulder to his friend dressed in black from head to toe. He raises his hand with his free one, not gripping the pillow in his other, giving you a shy greeting and a wave. You give him a small smile and a nod back as you try to skate around the pair again.

‘Wow,’ You muse to yourself in your head as you start to move away from the two of them. ‘They are super cute, but, holy cannoli! That taller one is stunning!’

“Wait!” He says as he catches up to you walking quickly up the path due to embarrassment, cheeks flaming as you look up to him once more, wondering why this beautiful man was continuing to talk to you more.

‘Oh god, is he going to sue you for like bumping into his knees or something?’ You ask yourself as he smiles softly down to you, looking like he had something important to ask you as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, his friend catching up to him as he gives his taller partner in pillowing fighting crime a look of concern.

“Let me make it up to you for scaring you!” He asks, smiling wide once more. He points his thumb behind him, in the opposite direction, towards the IKEA Cafe. “Let me get you a coffee!” He says it as if it wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

You chuckle a little and shake your head, hair falling around you, your own whites coming out to play as you look at the stranger fondly. “No, no! That’s okay, I’m fine!” You state as you point to your list, “I just need to get these then head home.”

His gaze flickers down to your crumpled piece of notebook paper, seeing what you needed quickly. His eyes lighting up when he gets to the last line that read, ‘SHELF’. “We are looking for a shelf too!” He beams down at you, pointing his hand not clutching the fluffy grey pillow down to your paws. “C’mon, I’ll get you a coffee and do the heavy lifting so you don’t have to!” He sounds so sincere as he melts your heart more with his warm and friendly exterior.

“What’s the catch?” You ask, your playful side peeking out from behind your flushed and embarrassed persona. 

He lights up as he laughs, “You have to try and keep up with our Mario Kart marathon we are having later!” His friend laughing too and shaking his hoodie slightly. “Loser has to buy pizza.”

You grin, your own eyes flashing at the mention of one of your favorite games, “You’re on!”

——–

You sip your water in between a fork full of Swedish meatballs you are splitting between the three of them, talking and chatting about everything under the dim buzz of the fluorescent lights of the home warehouse.

You know that you should probably not hang out with two strange men, that it was kinda weird that they were so friendly (not to mention good looking), but they had made no moves to make an advance at you. No red flags went off in your mind besides the fact that you should probably not be doing this, sat at the kiddie table in the corner of the cafe, but, here you were. Your black belt in karate would be dusted off if they tried anything you swore to yourself in your head.

You learn that the one in the hoodie was named Jaehyun who was also in marketing, though a different company than you, and was enthusiastic to talk about all the adventures your company had put you through to get you transferred here. The taller one in the jean jacket who you had bumped into originally was named Johnny and he was a manager at the local grocery store, meeting Jaehyun because he was dating his cousin at the time and they had stayed friends though he was now single for some time now.

The mention of relationships at your heart aching, breaking up with your short term boyfriend, Taeyong, a few weeks ago because of your job transfer. You were college sweethearts, meeting in an acting elective and falling head over heels for him your senior year. You knew, deep down in your heart that you would never last, that he was off to be a great dancer and probably musician with how much time he spends in his studio and you would work behind a desk all day, doing boring paperwork and helping clients through a company you were hired under. The break up wasn’t messy or ugly, no, it was more bittersweet than anything, missing your best friend with every fiber of your being.

“That was good!” Jaehyun leans back and sips his caffeine in the eco-friendly cups the cafe had. “Ready to check your list off?” He asks you while Johnny starts to clean off the table.

You salute him, touching your straightened fingers to your forehead, moving them away quickly with a cheeky grin in place. “Yes, sir!”

———

‘Wow, are they goofy or what?!’ You snort to yourself in your mind as they run around and make puns with the furniture and names of everything, letting you into some of their inside jokes and creating new ones with you. Johnny had you howling earlier with a terribly funny pun about a sofa that reduced you to tears. You hope you wouldn’t get kicked out for being so loud and obnoxious, still really wanting to shop and find the household items you needed. 

Luckily, the IKEA employees paid you no mind, a group of younger, more rowdy teenagers were ripping through the store, yelling their “gang” name was the DREAMIES. The employees were watching them closely, monitoring the dolphin noise emitting from the group smiling teens.

You had settled on two fluffy dusty pink pillows for your couch, a standard black reading lamp, and a few square white containers for your kitchen. Jaehyun had picked out an Eddison looking light that he needed for his kitchen, making an equally bad pun about lights, making you giggle once more with glee. You were glad you had made friends with these boys so quickly, the thought of moving to a new town and work environment kind of scared you, not knowing anyone, being farther from home, but, you were very happy that you had taken them up on their offer to shop and hang out with them.

The group you circle back to the bedding, but not before spotting shelves of stuffed animals that ranged from pandas to foxes to frogs and everything in between. Johnny immediately ran to see the animals and what else they had to offer as you watch these grown men get excited about the ones they like, touching and running their hands of the plush, downy material of the different colors and sized stuffed items.

Johnny starts to take pictures with a bunch of the plushies and it makes your heart melt more. ‘This man is too damn cute for his own good!’ You say to yourself, turning your attention away from him, not thinking that you are staring or anything.

You run your hand over a large multi-colored snake laying on a table as Johnny watches you from afar, admiring your profile as you pet the fake animal silently. He stalks up behind you with, grabbing his own snake as he hisses in your ear. “What are you doing here Fred?!” He makes the snake talk over your shoulder. You giggle, turning to face him realizing his face was awfully close to yours as you turn back to the fake snake in a flash, pink coloring your cheeks now. Jaehyun pretends that another snake is biting his neck. “JASON NO!” Johnny shrieks, immediately running to the aide of his friend, pretending to die on a couch nearby. “JASON! This is my friend!” He pries the villainous snake out of Jaehyun’s clutches as he runs away to get attacked by more stuffed animals, Johnny saving him every time. 

‘Gosh,’ You muse to yourself in your head as they run around, collecting more stuffed animal friends and foes along the way. ‘I haven’t been this carefree in a long time.’ You realize as they run circles around each other, giggling like a bunch of school children in the process.

The trio of you three finally making it to the build it yourself shelving. You and Johnny meander and walk this way and that, deciding which would work best in each’s living space. He decides on a white horizontal unit with black side out drawers. You get a white one too, but vertical with white sliding compartments instead of the darker color. Jaehyun pushes your cart around, talking about Bohemian Rhapsody, rolling the metal and blue cart around and around, while you and Johnny laugh and sing along with him.

Johnny beckons Jaehyun over as he lifts the rectangle package gingerly into your cart, trying not to bump or disturb anything, resting it above his as well.

“You should go to karaoke with us y/n!” He beams as you head to the check out line. “We go every Wednesday to Idol’s the bar down the street.” He jostles Jaehyun a little with his elbow, “He’s bringing his special lady friend next week!” He grins as the cashier checks Jaehyun out first who has decided on a light bulb and a stuffed monkey he names Lucas.

“I’m not a very good singer.” You laugh as the boys both groan collectively.

“From what you just sang there I think you’re a brilliant singer!” Jaehyun continues to try and persuade you as Johnny scans your items for you as you pout in protest next to him silently after he’s insisted over and over. “Better than this guy!” He smirks as Johnny scoffs, very offended that he would say something like that to him.

“I’m a star, Jaehyun, you just don’t know if yet.” He pushes his nose up in the air as he laughs, throwing his head back. You watch as his dark strands flop over his mop of a head. You have the sudden urge to kiss him but you refrain, barely knowing this stranger at all, drinking in his form, tall and looming though you know he’s just a big ol dork. Your heart ached, twisted suddenly in pain not knowing if you’ll ever see him after your Mario Kart journeys again.

“Okay, I guess I can show you how it’s done.” You say with a smile, teasing lit to your voice.

Johnny snaps his head back down as he finishes scanning your items, waiting for you to pay, searching your face for any doubt. “Really? You’ll come with us?” He asks you, not believing your statement.

You shrug your shoulders and you hope that the flush of pink you know is rushing to your cheeks isn’t as visible as it feels.”Yeah sure, why not?” You try to state as casually as you can, purchasing your items finally after the machine has yelled at you several times already to insert your card.

You miss the look that Johnny shoots Jaehyun as you finish up the payment.

Everything is paid and bagged for the most part as you exit the giant blue and yellow warehouse. Your nerves are set ablaze as you head to your car. Jaehyun and Johnny holding the shelves, saving you from the heavy lifting - as promised. Also, as promised, was the fact that you were going over to these strangers houses for pizza and video games. Were you really about to do this?

“See you at my place then? Just follow behind Jaehyun and me?” Johnny asks you after placing the shelf in your trunk.

You smile so wide your gums hurt. “Absolutely.”

You guess you are going to do this.

————-

“No fair!” You pout as Jaehyun picks Mario and faster than you could. “I’m your guest! You should let me have him!” You try to persuade him, batting your eyelashes at him.

“Nope!” He says shaking his black hoodie at you again, chuckling at your behavior. “Not gonna happen.” He picks baby Mario as you continue to whine, picking up on their childlike attitude so easily, it rubbing off of you with no effort.

Johnny picks Luigi and his baby counterpart as he laughs at the two of you. “Guess you’re stuck with the shitty characters.”

You look back to the screen, slanting your mouth as you stare at the television in dismay. “I guess you are right.” You perk up. “I’m still gonna kick your asses though!”

—————

Halfway through the marathon, Johnny calls a pizza to be delivered to your house since he keeps losing, the impending doom of him being the ultimate loser inevitable at this point.

Jaehyun takes the opportunity when Johnny is out of the room on the phone before he asks you a question, “So, do you like…like Johnny?”

You whip your head around to look at him on the chair next to you, controller being death gripped in your hands. “Wh-why would you think that?!” You ask, the pitch of your voice raising along with the flush of pink coming up to your cheeks, the butterflies rising in your stomach, and your eyes practically bulging straight out of their sockets at the question. Oh crap, have you been that obvious when you had been looking at Johnny earlier? When you were admiring his dark cat-like eyes, the way his pink shirt clings to his tall lanky frame, the way that he smiles so sincerely down at you and how his mouth forms an almost feline grin and the way his skin looks so soft and smooth and-

“Oh, baby, I don’t think - I know.” Jaehyun’s innocent smile has morphed into a sly, knowing smirk, looking at you with glimmering eyes, watching your face twist into different emotions as you think about his friend.

Johnny walks back into the room with a giant smile plastered on his face, looking mostly at you as he takes a seat next to you on their black couch. Jaehyun then snaps his head forward, carrying on about how he’s ready to leave Johnny and you in the dust of his go-cart again.

‘Oh my god’ you think as the marathon of kicking their asses in the game resumes. ‘Is he sitting closer to me?’ You flick your gaze to your raised elbows, his own touching yours, a stark contrast to him keeping his distance from you earlier. Was he more comfortable with you and your existence now? Or did the boys have some secret plan to make the night go like this? That had to be that. That’s why Jaehyun asked you that. You glance to the man sat next to you once, looking at how his thigh is ghosting yours now, barely a gap between the two of you. You gulp, your kart going off course in the game, allowing Jaehyun to take the lead for this round, though you still came in second. Johnny bringing up the rear, as per usual it would seem.

This has to be a trick, a mastermind type of plan, where they hit on single women at IKEA and lure them back here to lose at the game and order pizza and get a kiss probably more. Right? That has to be what’s happening here. Oh my god, why were you so stupid, why didn’t you realize that sooner? Your blood runs cold in your veins as you stand after the round is over.

“I didn’t realize the time…I-I have to go.” You stammer, body working faster than your brain right now, grabbing your purse and coat from the rack but the front door they had in their shared home.

“Oh, is everything alright?” Johnny asks getting up behind you to follow you towards the threshold.

“What about the pizza?!” Jaehyun calls from the other room.

“I-I can’t stay, I have to go I’m so sorry!” You missed out, the pitch of your voice so high you might start squeaking soon.

You open the door to be met with the blistering wind once more, whipping your hair around as you race to your car in the street chastising yourself in your head, wanting to scream about falling for this stupid trick.

“Y/n!” Johnny calls after you, running out to the street barefoot behind you. “Y/n, what’s the matter? Did I say something wrong?” He asks you in a rush.

You pause as you open your car door, turning to face him, resisting the slap you want to dish out. Instead, you say, “Listen, I know your stupid game.” You almost spit as his eyebrows shoot to his forehead. “Hitting on girls at a store and convincing them to come back here to be tricked in to sitting close to you, you failing at a game and you ordering pizza while your friend asks me if I like you or something and then you sit closer to me and probably want something in return for all this right, huh?!” You are yelling into the night air now as he watches you, looking like a deer caught in headlights in the middle of his quiet street. “Well, I’m not falling for your creepy pitfall any further!” You huff, finishing your outburst as he blinks quickly several times, his brain processing everything you’ve verbally slapped upon him.

You stare at him for another long minute, eyes flicking from one dark eye to the other, hoping and praying you’re wrong or he’ll tell you something - anything - that confirms your suspicions so you can drive away and put this day behind you. Bit, you get radio silence so it doesn’t help you in all the situation and scenarios you’ve put together in your head.

“Y/n,” He says, smoothly, eyes softening as you tense up, preparing for the worst. “The truth is, we really just met by accident today.” You release the breath you had no idea you were holding in. “I can see how you thought or think, I guess, how this is weird and a ruse to get you to come back here.” He twitches his puffy lips up in a sad grin, brows twisting up as well. “I didn’t know Jaehyun asked you that and I didn’t mean to sit so close! I didn’t realize you were uncomfortable I-“

“I wasn’t uncomfortable.” You cut him off shaking your head. “No, it’s quite the opposite actually.” You nervously muse out, gasping and covering your mouth quickly as you realize what you had said to him.

His face falls, it officially clicking in his brain as he understands why you left abruptly, thinking it was a scam when you genuinely started to have feelings for him. He then lights up and sticks a large palm out in your direction for you to shake. “Let’s start over the right way.” He beams down at you, eyes becoming soft and sweet again. “I’m Johnny.” He giggles after that, tilting his head back behind himself. His laugh is infectious as you can’t help but chuckle yourself, grabbing his hand in yours, giving it a firm squeeze and a bright smile of your own.

“Will you come back inside or will I see you on Wednesday?” He asks slipping his hand out of yours, as you miss the warmth of his hand already.

“I don’t think I’ll be back in tonight.” You slink into your car without closing the door, looking up at him with a coy grin, watching him under your lashes. “Nah, I’ll just find you at IKEA next time.” You wink as you clutch the handle to your door as he lets out a hearty laugh. “I’ll see you Wednesday.” You confirm as you start up your car, closing the door, leaving Johnny stood in the middle of the street, aching for it to be Wednesday already.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
